leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Durant (Pokémon)
|} Durant (Japanese: アイアント Aiant) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Durant is an insectoid Pokémon with a steel body that has three distinct sections. Its ovoid abdomen is dark gray with a light gray band wrapping around the middle and two circles resembling rivets near a jagged seam. Durant's thorax is slightly smaller, but identical in design with its abdomen. The only difference being one circle instead of two. Its head is spherical, containing the same light gray wrap design as its body. However, it wraps from front to back on the head. On each side of its head are large red eyes with hollow black pupils. It has two round mandibles that it uses to grab things and feed itself. The mandibles are attached below its eyes and are situated in front of its horizontally opening mouth. Atop its head are two long antennae, each tipped with small spheres. Durant has six black legs sprouting from its thorax. Each leg has one claw at its tip, except the front legs that each have two. Durant is extremely territorial. It only lives in colonies and digs mazes underground designed to be as complicated as possible. It grows steel armor to protect itself from its natural predator, . When attacked, Durant gathers in groups to attack as a whole to keep Heatmor away. As seen in the anime, Durant prefers to eat vegetation, namely leaves. It will attack swiftly and aggressively if bothered, but will not pursue intruders once outside of its colony. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Durant debuted in Battling the Leaf Thieves!, where they accidentally kidnapped Iris's Axew while gathering food. Minor appearances A group of Durant appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened as some of the Pokémon living at Pokémon Hills. At one point, they attacked . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga has a Durant which was seen next to him while was testing the Battle Subway in A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway. A Durant appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder The owned a Durant each. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} , Terminus Cave}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#5)}} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Durant and its were designed by Ken Sugimori. * Durant being the prey of Heatmor is reflected in their types. * Durant and Heatmor have many statistical similarities. They share the same leveling rate, catch rate, hatch time, base experience yield, and base stat total. Origin Durant is based on an , possibly the , as its jaw is similar to Durant's. Its coloration may be based on the natural silver coloration of the silver spiny ant ( sp.). Name origin Durant may be a combination of ''durable or endurance (referring to its type) and ant. Aiant may be a combination of アイアン aian (iron) and ant. In other languages and ant |fr=Fermite|frmeaning=From and Termite |es=Durant|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Fermicula|demeaning=From and |it=Durant|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아이앤트 Aiant|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=鐵蟻 / 铁蚁 Tiěyǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Iron ant" |ru=Дюрант Dyurant|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Fermicula es:Durant fr:Fermite it:Durant ja:アイアント zh:铁蚁